Simple Questions
by Limits
Summary: This is about the inner thoughts of Seto Kaiba, or mayby it is just my interpretation of his inner thoughts. It's surprisingly fluffy, so I'm forewarning a large amount of sappiness.


Warnings: None… unless you can't stand strange, crappy, or overly long drabble fics. If so, then you will want to avoid this story at all costs.

I do not own Yuugiogh. If I did, then I would be a whole heck of a lot richer.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

His eyes refused to open that morning. He sighed before getting up and blindly lifting himself out of bed. It was the morning routine; one that he had gotten so accustom to that he did not even bother to remove the sleep from his eyes as he shuffled out of his room and towards the direction of the bathroom.

Before he could reach the bathroom, he heard a door open and footsteps echo throughout the hall. He instinctively brought his arms out and prepared for an impact. Sure enough, a blur of black and blue jumped into his arms. The boy looked up at him, there was a smile on his face.

"Hi Seto." He chirped.

"Hey, Mokuba." He replied, it was the favorite part of his morning routine. He let the boy go and fondly watched him bound towards the stairs.

His feet started to move again. He wondered how life came to be like this for him. Only a year ago, he would wake up and never once see Mokuba in the morn ing. He had almost bumped into the bathroom door. He stopped and fumbled with the doorknob for a few minutes before he finally could open the door.

He then turned the knob on the shower, his thoughts drowning out the noise of the spray. He hated to admit it, but if that idiot Yugi had not broken the wall of arrogance he had created for himself, he might not be enjoying life nearly as much as he was now. He opened his eyes, fully awake and ready to start a new day of work.

... Then he sighed, feeling suddenly deflated by the thought of having to bother with that new secretary of his. Thoughts of excusing himself from work flew across his mind. What day was it? Thursday.

Could he possibly do any thing else? School. The thought finally reached his mind. 'Perhaps I could go.' He mused, 'Just for the purpose of confirming my grades.' Of course he knew he could check them up over the internet any time, but he did not have to go flaunting this piece of information around, now did he? He was holding a smirk on his face by the time he reached the kitchen. He noticed that no one seemed to be there, so he let himself reveal the cheeky grin break that he had been trying to hide.

Mokuba happened to saunter up to him at that time. "You found an excuse NOT to go to work today, hmm?" He asked, rather innocently. Seto still found it impossible to wipe the grin off of his face. "But my education is just as important, I wouldn't want to be missing any assignments"

"You're just freaked out by your new secretary." Mokuba chided.

Seto picked up a pastry off of the counter. "Don't be ridiculous." He said, stuffing the pastry in his mouth, successfully stopping himself from saying anything else on the matter.

Mokuba however, was perfectly inclined to continue the subject. " Those pictures she took while you were sleeping are cute Seto. Maybe excluding the drool, but think of all the satisfied fangirls." Mokuba now had the grin on his face.  
Seto, on the other hand, was trying not to choke. Mokuba knew of his secret fear of fangirls, 'And he's probably enjoying bugging me like this.' He looked over to Mokuba's grinning face. 'Yep, he's definitely enjoying it'

"Don't you have school, Mokuba?" He said looking at the clock.

"Don't you?" Mokuba countered. Seto choked and made a beeline to the front door. He had forgotten that school started earlier for him than it did for Mokuba.

Speaking of Mokuba... who's laughing could be heard throughout the entire mansion. 'Smug little jerk.' Seto thought to himself as he slammed the front door shut and sprinted to his already awaiting limo.

On the way in to school, Seto recollected his younger years spent with Mokuba, he wondered why he had allowed himself to change so much. The limo driver said nothing, knowing that the boy was usually wrapped up in his own thoughts whenever he was in a car. He knew that Seto was usually to busy acting irritable to allow himself to relax.

Not to say that Seto wasn't an irritable person, he just did not happen to be as cruel as his exterior made him seem to be. By the time the limo had stopped, Seto was half-asleep with his face pressed against the window. The limo driver's muffled snicker made him bolt upright and hit his head rather painfully against the top of the car.

"That didn't happen." Seto muttered as he opened the door and carefully climbed out of the car. "Was that sarcasm I heard?" The limo driver replied feigning surprise.

"Maybe." The smile was only evident for half a second but the limo driver caught it and nodded in return. Seto then turned towards the school; a look of indifference was already forming on his face. He could hear the limo dive away as he strolled towards the building that he planned to spend the next six hours in.

He did not find it too surprising that he could not stop reminiscing about his life. Over the past month, he had been more content with himself, and he had suddenly been able to find many things about his past that made him truly lucky. He was completely oblivious to the strange looks he received from the other students as he passed by them. His ritual of hassling Wheeler had also been completely ignored.

"Whoa, I bet dat guy thinks he can ignore me. I'll show him." Screamed a voice that could only be identified as Wheeler's.

"Calm down Joey, I don't think he even noticed us. He was probably just distracted judging from the glazed zombie-like look on his face." Said Yugi's voice.

But Seto barely heard this as he proceeded to his first class. He entered the small classroom, reminding himself that he had entered his physics class. Upon glancing at the bored he let himself become unfocused: he already knew the material.  
Seto looked at the individual students in the classroom. He smiled bitterly when he heard two girls giggling behind him over some joke that he could never find to be funny. When the giggling subsided, Seto looked behind him to study the two girls. One of the girls had long wavy hair and a pretty face that was sprinkled with freckles. She seemed to be writing notes frantically.

His attention shifted over to the other girl, who immediately looked up at him. He was shocked to realize that the girl looked strangely similar to him. Her hair was longer than his, and it almost reached her shoulders. A few emotions seemed to run through her eyes as they locked with his. Shock. Fear. Understanding. They both took a moment to study each other.

Seto thought that he had seen her face before. The skin on her face looked young, almost as if it belonged to a young child. But her eyes held visible bags under them and the eyelids drooped slightly over her eyes as if she was an elder who was in a young body.

The girl blinked, her eyelids falling over her blue eyes, when he looked closer, Seto recognized that the blue color turned to purple as the iris got closer to the pupil. He realized with a horror that he had seen the face before, it always had haunted his dreams.

It was the face of his mother.

He tore his gaze from her, and she did the same, the moment was over. She went back to her own life. But Seto could not. He felt tears threatening to stream from his eyes. It took him a good ten minutes to stop them. He kept on looking up at the ceiling and ended up with a somewhat persistent runny nose, but eventually fought them off without anyone's notice.  
Seto felt a slight hatred rise for the girl, she had no right to steal his mother's face. 'But it's not like she can help it.' He reasoned.

Seto changed his thoughts to the subject of his mother. He had been young when she died, but he still had enough time to form a bond with her before that. Even his inexperienced brain understood that she was gone, so the moment had been horrifying for him. He had been able to uncover and save several pictures, and he knew his mother was an awfully pretty woman.

From what he remembered, she was a very kind person; her kindness was even more beautiful than her exterior. He remembered that people would always smile around her. When she died, everyone seemed to smile a whole lot less.  
The bell rang, causing Seto's thoughts to become jumbled. The rest of the day was spent going from class to class and in all of which, Seto gave less attention to. Joey had tried to insult him at one point but was thoroughly ignored once again.

"Let me at 'im!" Wheeler screeched.

"Now just calm down Jou!" Yugi said, trying to calm the fuming blond.

It was only until after school that he came across the girl again. He decided to avoid her, but she stepped in front of him, much to his dismay. He opened his mouth to tell her to move, but he found it impossible to insult the image of his mother.

He just hoped that she was not another fangirl.

"You left your notebook, I was going to turn it in to the lost and found. But since you are here, I thought that I shouldn't go through the trouble." She said, holding the notebook to him.

She would have glomped him by now if had been was a fangirl.

Seto sweatdropped as he took the notebook from her outstretched hand. "I would not have even noticed." He said with a slight nod, having too much of an ego to thank the girl in words.

"You looked quite distracted at the time. In fact, you still look rather distracted." Her voice was extremely cheerful, yet somewhat mocking at the same time. Before he could respond, she looked up at him and spoke ag ain.

"Are you unhappy?" He girl's voice had dropped an octave but ended up sounding even more childlike. Seto could tell that it was probably her natural voice.

He was about to speak, but was interrupted again. "Come on! The carpool is here." Seto looked up to see the longhaired girl from earlier. He looked back down.

The image of his mother nodded and ran off to her friend. As they entered the car, joyous laughing could be heard. The mother in the front had a smile on her lips. Seto realized that it was not the crappy jokes that caused them to laugh. They laughed because of their general cheerfulness around each other.

It was just like how his mother could make anyone smile.

He looked behind him to see his limo. He walked towards it and got inside, giving the limo driver a small 'hello' before seating himself. The driver looked back smiled widely before turning the car on. As the limo started to move, Seto found himself unable to t hink. He looked towards the limo driver who was humming along with the radio.

He then looked at the notebook that lay in his hands. Suddenly, the though of his mother did not seem as sad anymore. The trip home did not remain quiet, for Seto found himself asking the driver many questions about his life and his family.  
The limo driver understood and answered his questions without complaint. Seto learned that his wife had died and that he was going to the same college as his daughter.

Suddenly, a question popped up in his mind. "Are you unhappy?" He asked hesitantly.

"Heavens, no!" The limo driver exclaimed while laughing and Seto could not help but smile.

At that time, they had reached the mansion. Seto climbed out and thanked the driver, who laughed in return. He sighed contently watching the limo as it disappeared. Seto heard footsteps behind him, and turned around, preparing to catch the incoming sibling. Sure enough, he caught Mokuba, but still ended up landing on his butt. Laughter rang through Seto' s ears.  
He was about to reprimand Mokuba for laughing at him, but he realized that his little brother found nothing humorous in the matter.

Mokuba was laughing because he was happy. Seto felt the same mysterious laughter force its way from his throat, and it felt good to laugh for no reason. Both brothers held on to each other for support as they tried to stand, but they only managed to fall back down because of their laughter. Amidst their laughter Seto looked up, and he saw his mother. His laughter subsided, but his smile remained. Mokuba still continued to laugh. Seto gazed at her, she gazed back…

And said… "Are you unhappy?" He recognized concern in his mother's voice.

Seto smiled. "No."

'…Not anymore.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So there it is, it wasn't that bad for a first fic. I thought that it would be good to start with something light. I have to admit that I am ready to throttle myself due to the lever of sappiness of this fic.

Review. D:


End file.
